Nyx
"Burn it all down to ashes. I wish you could burn away my past as well..." Unlimited: “B-But I'm the strongest, most heroic magician there is on the Continent now, aren't I, Lord Funikuraaaa...?” Nyx (ニクス) is a peasant girl born to a laborer in the service of Count Vance. When Nyx stumbled upon Funikura, an evil sentient staff, she was granted impressive magical powers. She then entered the Queen's Blade tournament to prove her worth to those who have looked down on her through her whole life, as well as seek revenge against Elina, who tormented her during her childhood and caused the death of her mother. Appearance Nyx has waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head. She has green eyes, wears a red dress with 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom. There are long, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders. Underneath, she wears a purple bustier, with a red heart on the garterbelts which holds up her long purple stockings that ride up her thighs. She also wears purple elbow gloves, red heels, and a black collar. Personality It seems that Nyx is bipolar, from the way that people see her and how she was treated when she was younger. Nyx has a split-personality which shows her wicked side. Her true self is a weak, caring little girl but, if she shows any sign of weakness, Funikura punishes her (in very lewd ways), giving her power to unleash a much darker and stronger Nyx. This evil version of Nyx seems to be her letting loose the anger she had pent up over the years. Nyx has a strong degree of love and respect for her mother, who died because of the cruel treatment of the noble family. Abilities Nyx is not adapted to close-range fighting and prefers to rely on long and mid-range. She uses Funikura as a magical staff in battle as she is a pyromancer, scorching the battlefield in flames (Though in truth it is Funikura doing all the fighting and she is merely an instrument to his will). Parameters Attack: 5 Defense: 2 Potential: 2 Technique: 4 Reach: 4 Agility: 2 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) A wandering magician that manipulates flames at will. She has a strong sense of justice, but she's dangerous because she can't really control her skills and emotions. It's not unusual for her to want to only burn down the house of some evildoers, but ending up burning the whole village to ashes. Daughter of a low caste worker from the Count Vance's castle, from her birth she was raised with constant abuse from the people around her. While she intensely hated the irrationality and the evilness of the world, there was no way for a shy, talentless girl like her to oppose them. Unexpectedly, one day she got a mysterious wand that changed her life. With the infinite power received from her wand, the forbidden treasure Funikura, Nyx decided to hunt down the evil people. So as to not be underestimated by the evildoers, she wore an exuberant dress and learned to use rude words she wasn't used to. The treasure Funikura has a will of its own and it's an evil being that desires to control its host with violence and "sweet honey". When Nyx fails at a spell, or when Funikura wants her to improve, or for no reason whatsoever, Funikura punishes Nyx without mercy. Ultimately, Nyx is a simple plebeian with a weak mind. Aware of her mediocrity before Funikura and fearing to lose the immense power she now has in her hands, Nyx keeps on fighting. Until the day when she's crowned queen and she can look down triumphantly on all those who despised her. Prologue (From her backcover) I will judge the evil people. I obtained the power to achieve it. I have the infinite magical power given to me by the ancient treasure Funikura, that no other magician in this Continent can match. Even more, this stingy thief I have cornered now won’t be a problem. “Return the money you bastard took from the villager, and apologize. Or else I’ll burn you, you hear!?” I’m not used yet to talking with such rough language. As I guessed, didn’t I?, the thief smiled with a grin and opened his mouth. “Heh, no can do, sister. No matter how you look at it, despite your looks of champion of justice, you’re just a dull village girl playing make-believe. You’d better…” “S, shut up!” I raised my wand on reflex, making a burning fireball appear. “H, hiii. H, help me. I have an ill mother! I won’t do it again, so let me off this time, p, please!” He brought up his mother, and I’m weak to that. When I tried to reply with a gesture for him to leave… “Gahah…!!” My wand… Funikura, suddenly began to move like a living thing, and violently tightened around my neck. It was such a merciless force, it might even break my neck. “I, I understand… great Funikuraa. I, I can’t forgive eevil.” When I snapped my fingers, the fireball exploded, and the man was reduced to cinders in an instant. Sure enough, can Nyx escape from the staff’s spell? Nobody knows that. Trivia *She is voiced by Rie Tanaka (Japanese) and Mitzi Shanks (English). *Her name means “Night” in ancient Greek. *Nyx's design stems from the superheroes of American Comics, the very root of her concept lies behind the idea of a person who gains great power someday and who creates a costume for themselves and tries to act like a different person in said costume, much like Spider-Man according to both the Perfect Visual Book and the Masters of QB Excellent book. *According to the Beautiful Fighters FAQ, Nyx's cooking skills surpass even those of Cattleya. *Hans has stated in the Beautiful Fighters FAQ that Nyx may be suffering from some kind of mental disorder. *Nyx’s portrayal prior to her finding Funikura has been seen to vary depending on the writer, in the Queen’s Blade Struggle manga series, she’s shown already possessing a sizable bust before her transformation while in the Queen's Blade Bitoshi Retsuden: Adventure of the Vagrant Warrior book, she is shown as being scrawny and thin. *Nyx is defeated by Elina in most adaptations where the two face off (QB Hide and Seek, QB Struggle, the QB anime, the Vanquished Queens series) but is seen achieving victory against Elina in the novels and at the end of Queen’s Gate: Spiral Chaos. *Funikura's design seems inspired by Shuma-Gorath. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shuma-Gorath Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Nyx/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals